El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment
years ago|image1 = El_TV_Kadsre_Home_Entertainment_2017.png|parent = El TV Kadsre Films|owner = El TV Kadsre Television Network (El TV Kadsre Films)}} El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment (ETVKHE) is the home entertainment division of El TV Kadsre Television Network, which existed since 1977. It disturbes titles on VHS, SP-VHS, D-VHS, TVD, (TVD, VHS, SP-VHS, D-VHS, Laserdisc, CED, Betamax and VHS formerly) Videocard, Betamax, Laserdisc, CED, VCD, DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Blu-ray 3D and Ultra HD Blu-ray From the 1970s-2000s, El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment distributed titles from several companies, including, but not limited to: Walt Disney Home Video, Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, Dimension Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video/Entertainment, Allied Artists Video, Cannon Video, CBS-Fox Video, Guild Home Video, Guthy-Renker, The Video Collection, Star Video, Festival Video, Visão Vídeo, Matura Video (Visão and Matura were divisions of El TV Kadsre). Vestron Video, Code 82 Corporated, Rinoshi Video, (two other companies also part of El TV Kadsre), Simitar Entertainment, Toei, Celebrity Home Entertainment, , Tartan Video, High Fliers Video Distribution (which did rental releases of Tartan, Optimum and Anchor Bay releases in the UK), Optimum Home Entertainment, Roadshow Home Video/Entertainment (including divisions Appulase Home Video and Premiere Home Entertainment, not including Warner Bros catalog), Trimark Home Video (1998-2001), Sterling Home Entertainment, Avalanche Home Entertainment, Studio (S) Home Entertainment, CTC Home Video, ERPT Home Entertainment, Magnolia Home Entertainment, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment, Genius Products, VideoVisa, Artisan Entertainment, Alpha Video, The Criterion Collection, and BBC Video. It currently distributes titles from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, StudioCanal, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Alpha Video and The Criterion Collection. History As El TV Kadsre Home Video It was founded in 1977 by El TV Kadsre Television Network to distribute its library independently after its exclusive deal with Magnetic Vlokozu Video had expired. In 1985, it made a deal with Vestron to distribute their films on VHS outside the El Kadsreian Islands. Junvic Pictures made a deal with El TV Kadsre Home Video to release their movies on VHS. As El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment It was renamed to El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment in 1996. When the Matsushita family regained ownership of El TV Kadsre. BTV Video was made a divison of El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment and El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment started distributing titles from PPE Entertainment in 1997 after they were acquired by Banushen. In 1998, BTV Video was folded into it. Releases 1970s 1980s * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1985) * Don't Eat the Pictures Sesame Street at Metropolitan Museum of Art (1985) * Sesame Street - Big Bird in China (1985) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas Gets Tricked (1985) * Sesame Street - Learning About Letters (1987) * Sesame Street - Learning About Numbers (1987) * Sesame Street - Learning to Add and Subtract (1989) 1990s * Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded (1997) * The Best of Action AM! Volume 1 (1995) * The Best of Action AM! Volume 2 (1995) * The Best of Action AM! Volume 3 (1996) * The Best of Action AM! Volume 4 (1996) * The Best of Action AM! Volume 5 (1997) * Sesame Street - Do the Alphabet (1996) 2000s * Blitzivan 2: Type Overload (2000) * SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 1 (2001) * ETVKK Bumper Collection 1 (2001) * Robotman 5: X.O Centuries (2001) * SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 2 (2002) * Tales of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002) * Lana X: The Ladybot (2003) * Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse (2003) * Blitzivan 4: The Last Act (2006) * Blitzivan: 10 Years Later (2007) 2010s International units El TV Kadsre Korea El TV Kadsre Canada El TV Kadsre Africa El TV Kadsre Eruowood El TV Kadsre Ivalice Category:Home entertainment Category:El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1977 Category:Home entertainment in El Kadsre